Individuals have been operating and traveling in vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. Of course, certain vehicle operation situations may be considered safer or more dangerous than other vehicle operation situations. For example, driving at night in fog is generally regarded as more dangerous than driving during the day with clear visibility. Further, for example, driving into direct sunlight, such as shortly after the sun rises or shortly before the sun sets, may be considered more dangerous than other driving situations due to the direct sunlight that may affect the vision of the vehicle operator.
Vehicles have experienced an increased prevalence of electronic devices and sensors capable of sensing and generating data associated with vehicle operation. However, even with this increasing prevalence, there are no existing solutions for determining when specific drivers are operating vehicles in certain situations. For example, there is no existing solution for determining when a vehicle operator may be traveling into direct sunlight. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to leverage various data to identify vehicle operators and determine that those vehicle operators are traveling into direct sunlight.